Rogue Shadow
by mrgamerguy47
Summary: What if the uber bad ass Sith assassin turned Jedi, Galen Marek/Starkiller, was born in the Old Republic era of the Star Wars universe? The story of one of the greatest warriors in the history of the galaxy as he has to claw his away up from nothing and becoming a force that will shake the galaxy to its foundations, destroying any one, Jedi, Republic, Imperial, or Sith


**Rogue Shadow**

**Hey babies! Got some news for you, I have decide to step away from my other stories to start up this one. This I dead came to me after binge playing SWTOR and then running through Force unleashed (again). Here's the summary:**

**What if the uber bad ass Sith assassin turned Jedi, Galen Marek/Starkiller, was born in the Old Republic era of the Star Wars universe? The story of one of the greatest warriors in the history of the galaxy as he has to claw his away up from nothing and becoming a force that will shake the galaxy to its foundations, destroying any one, Jedi, Republic, Imperial, or Sith, who stands in his way.**

**This is going to be a cross over between the two games but since there isn't an option for that in the category system, I'll just post it under the normal fanfictions. I own nothing but the OC's. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Pain**

The air of Korriban was hot and arid. Red desert sand sweeped across the planet relentlessly, wearing down everything, statues, buildings, tombs, and even people were broken down by the infernal planet but there was more than bad weather on this planet. Darkness, black and suffocating, seemed to cling to the very air its self despite the blazing heat. It was no surprise, the planet had a dark history. It was even rumored that Korriban was red so the blood that soaked the very ground itself wouldn't show.

Galen didn't mind the dark presence. It was almost comforting to be in a place as dark as his own personal darkness. The same darkness that seeped into his bones, hounding him with out mercy for as for as long as he could remember.

Galen was young to be sent to Korriban. He was bearly eighteen and looked normal enough. He had an average face, with his black hair shaved close to his head, and had a lean yet muscular build. However, his pale skin and dark scowl marked him as one to be avoided. Even his presence was menacing due to his unusually strong connection to the Force.

Galen walked down the platform leading from the landing pad towards the Sith Academy, a massive pyramid structure that loomed over everything but the canyon walls that flanked it. Galen was glad to finally be off the shuttle despite this planet's severe weather. There was only so long he could be crammed into tight quarters, glaring at any of his "fellow" acolytes that thought they could intimidate him.

Speaking of them, he approached the group of men and women who had gathered in the hanger area around a pure blood sith woman dressed in blackish purple robes. Their were seven other people in the group besides Galen. There were five humans, four men and one woman, a male rattataki, and twi'lek woman. The others gave Galen looks that ranged from glares of hatred to curious glances to looks of nervousness or fear. They all snapped their focus to the Sith woman as she began to speak.

"Acolytes," she said with an Imperial accent and the tone of a stern teacher addressing her students, which she almost was, "I am Overseer Kavros, I will be guiding your training here on Korriban to see which one of you has what it takes to be apprentice to a dark lord."

As she talked Galen couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Overseer was. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than he was. Her skin was bright red as all Sith pure bloods were which seemed to match her purplish robes well. Her hair was black and came down just short of her shoulders, her sharp eyes were a bright yellow and her face was very angular but her most noticeable feature beside her skin were the two boney ridges that ran along her jaw and came to two points just under her chin. Two more of these boney ridges ran along her brow above each eye where the eye brow would normally be.

"I will tell you right now that most of you will die," she continued, snapping Galen out of his thoughts, "for that is the way of the Sith. Only the strong survive here. So if you want to survive, dig deep, let your passion run free, and find the strength of your hatred."

"I don't know why you bother with these worms, Overseer." One of the other acolytes said holding his head high. He was one of the humans and he was a mountain of muscle that stood a full head over anyone there, "I mean look at them, they would probably drop from the heat alone."

At that Galen gave an amused snort which the other acolyte took notice of.

"You have something to say, worm?" He growled, walking up to Galen and looming over him while Galen just looked at him unfazed and smirked

"Yes, I do." Galen said, his voice softer and more controlled but still deep, "I just wanted to say that I can't tell if your posturing is pathetic, or hilarious."

"You little-"

"Enough!" Kravos barked and fixed the other acolyte with a piercing glare, "Thresh, back in line!

Thresh bowed his head and walked back to his spot in line and cast a quick glare at Galen.

"As for you acolyte!" She sneered pointing at Galen, "If you think jokes are going to protect you in the tombs, you are dead already."

"Tombs?" Galen asked

"Yes, for your first trial you're all being sent to the tomb Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords to meet the hermit, Spindral." She explained, now addressing the entire group, "You all will complete what ever task he gives you and return to the academy, understood!? NOW GO!"

They all filed out quickly, not wanting be on the receiving end of Kravos's anger. Galen moved towards the door of the hanger area but a red hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Not you acolyte," Kravos said and pulled him back, a little indignantly. Galen scowled a little then fixed Kravos with an impassive look.

"I'll over look that, but only if you don't ever touch me again." He said simply and pulled away from her grasp. Kravos squinted at him as if looking at an insect under a microscope. Then she suddenly grinned, placing her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Well you certainly don't lack for confidence if you're ordering me now!" she said, still grinning but then found her composure, "Now the reason I am talking to you now is that a very powerful dark lord has taken an interest in this batch of acolytes. Namely you."

That got his attention.

"Me?" Galen asked

"Yes, so tell me, what do you know of Lord Deus?" Kravos asked and his eyes widened

"Lord Deus!? He's the one overseeing the trials?" Asked surprised. Kravos raised her brow

"So you know of him."

"Lord Deus saved me from a pirate raid when I was a child. He said he only saved me because I was the strongest force sensitive he'd seen and that would repay him through service. So sent he me to be trained as a Sith. He is the reason I'm here." Galen explained but then scowled and closed his eyes as the memories threaten to invade his mind again. The smell of smoke. A body at his feet. A man shouting for him to run. Pain. Always pain. A cold rage blossoming in him.

Galen shook his head to dispel the memories. He he rubbed his temples to calm the ache the memories always brought and opened his eyes. Kravos was looking at him questioningly.

"Before you ask," Galen said, knowing what she was going to ask, "its nothing."

"Very well and I can see you're strong." She said and grinned again, "Now if what you say is true, you are going to be quite interesting. Now go, Spindral awaits."

Galen left the hanger and walked through the Academy. The corridors of the academy felt like walking through a tomb itself. The ceilings were high, the door ways were tall and arching, and all the walls had various runes carved into them.

As Galen walked through the main hall he looked at the massive monoliths, covered in more runes and the red robbed guards that stood silently at the entraces. Also, no matter where you stood it always seemed to be just a little to dark, like the lights were only half on. The entire building seemed to be made to make everyone who entered feel small, meager.

Galen exited the Academy and walked out into the blazing sunlight. The light was blinding after spending time in the dimly lit academy and Galen had to close his eyes. He walked across the red sand, idely glancing at the various Imperials toopers that patroled the outside of temple and manned the massive anti-air craft guns that scanned the skys for enemies. He followed a path deeper down into the canyon and came to the bottom of a valley lined with massive tombs. The only problem was that Galen didn't kow which one belonged to Adjunta Pall.

"You!" Galen shouted to a trooper who stopped his patrol and stood straighter than he had been a minute ago. The trooper was dressed in a full suit of red painted dura steel armor that matched the others like him and also wore a matching red metal helmet that covered his entire head and face.

"Yes, sir?" The trooper asked and Galen had to pause a moment. No one had ever called him 'sir' before or shown him any sort of respect. It was weird having someone be subordinate to him.

"Which one of these is the tomb of Adjunta Pall?" Galen asked, shaking himself from his thoughts

"That one, sir." The trooper said pointing to the center tomb. It was the most excavated tomb and looked much more restored than the others with its red stone walls free of damage from the wind and sun.

"Thanks." Galen dismissed the trooper with an idle wave of his hand as the trooper bowed.

Galen walked through the large, angular archway that served as the entrance of the tomb and started his way down the large flight of stairs that descended into the dark caverns. He came to a large cave that served as the main hall of the cave and was stopped by another trooper at some kind of check point. This one wore the same red armor but not a helmet, showing his tanned, battle worn face and short cut, black hair.

"Escscuse me, acolyte. Seargent Corum, hundred and fifth infantry, Korriban division." The trooper introduced himself, "Permission to speak?"

"Uh, speak freely Seargent."

"Thank you, sir." Corum said, "Let me just get to the point. I am part of a strike team tasked with keeping these tombs free of K'lor'slugs."

"K'lor'slugs?"

"Yes, vicious worm creature with mouths as big as your head and pincers as long as your arm. We were tasked with killing them but they slaughter my men in frontal assaults."

"And you thought I would stand a better chance." Galen finished, guessing what the Seargent was going to say.

"Exactly. If you can set some detonite charges in their nest then you'll thin their reinforcements and give my men a chance. Also, I'm ready to off you two hundred credits and your choice of our best gear,"

"You have a deal. I need the exercise, anyways." Galen agreed and took the charges from the Seargent, clipping them to his belt.

"Also be on the look out for tomb raiders, they're trespassing here and will kill you on site." Corum warned

Galen nodded and walked off into the tomb. He walked down corridors and hallways as he made his way towards the chamber where he was to meet Spindral. The tomb was just as dark and foreboding as he expected and the more he walked the more the walls seemed to close in on him and shadows seemed to jump in of the corner of his eyes but when he turned to look everything was normal.

Galen walked under another archway but he then heard a small click. He turned to see what it was only to see a blaster pointed at his head. The blaster was held by a man wearing tattered exploration gear and goggles. There were also two more of them standing behind the man with the blaster.

"Heh, thought you acolytes were supposed to be all one with your surroundings and all that garbage." He said, his voice was extremely gruff

"I take it that you're the tomb raiders?" Galen said calmly

"Yeah, now give us all your gear!" The second raider shouted

"You know, trespassing in the tomb of a dark lord is punishable by death." Galen said, ignoring their threats

"Your the only one who needs to be worried about death, now give-"

Faster then anyone could blink, Galen drew the viroblade he kept strapped to his back and slashed the first raider across the chest. It wasn't a light saber but it could still be plenty lethal. The other two raiders could only stare wide eyed as their leader was cut down before Galen spun and sent a bolt of lightning into the third raider's head, killing him instantly. The last raider managed to fire two shots from his own blaster. Galen easily deflected them, stretched out his hand again, and lifted the raider, bringing him in closer.

"I told you. Only death awaits worms like you here." Galen snarled and thrust out his hand again, sending the raider crashing into the far wall with a sickening crunch.

With that done, Galen sheathed his vibro blade, took scraps of their clothes as proof and continued down the hallway without a second thought. Finally, he came to a large circular chamber with two giant statues that looked down on so sort of alter atop a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, in the large gathering area was what looked like a camp. The camp was filled with black robed acolytes who were busy practicing their force powers and saber techniques on various training dummies. They payed Galen no mind other then small glances so he continued up the stairs.

Atop the stairs was an old man in a brown robe and hood, kneeling before the alter. Galen opened his mouth speak but the old man first.

"That's close enough, acolyte." He said and stood, facing Galen. His face was partially hidden by the brown hood but Galen could still see his dark eyes, wrinkled face and his greying beard. His voice was also deep and raspy.

"Are you Spindral?" Galen asked

"I am. You have come for your trials, yes? Come to learn the ways of the Sith from an old man in a hole in the ground?"

"Something like that."

"First lesson is that nothing is gained with out blood shed. Pass a simple trial of blood and I will teach you what I know." Spindral finished and Galen simply nodded.

Galen walked down the stairs to where seven black robed acolytes were waiting for him, viro blades drawn. Galen drew his own blade and the acolytes charged but Galen thrust his hand forward, sending out a shockwave of Force energy that knocked the acolytes backwards. Galen rushed forward, cutting down one acolyte while he was trying to regain his footing and locking blades with another.

Sparks flew as the ergized swords pressed aginst one another. Another acolyte tried to attack Galen from behind but Galen pushed the first acolyte back, spun, ducked the on coming blow and at the same time sliced the acolyte's side open. The acolyte cried out, wounded but not dead, and stumbled back as the first acolyte came at him again. This time Galen parried the blow and lunged, stabbing him through the gut.

Galen pulled his blade free and sent a bolt of lightning into the acolyte he had injured. This time he fell dead, which left Galen and four other acolytes. They had surrounded him on all sides but were just waiting.

"COME ON!" Galen shouted and the four acolytes ran towards him all at once.

These acolytes were better trained and kept jumping back as soon as they attacked and kept Galen surrounded. Galen blocked, dodged, and parried as fast as possible but they still landed blows. One sliced shoulder, another gashed his back, and with each cut, rage built inside Galen. Burning anger that screamed to be released.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Galen roared and reached out with the Force, lifting the acolytes of their feet by their necks.

They clutched at their throats, gasping for breath but Galen squeezed down on them until he heard them crack. The four acolytes dropped to floor, dead. Galen panted, his eyes burning with anger as he looked for more enemies to kill. The darkness inside demanded more blood.

More acolytes stood at the edge of the room but made no move to attack. Galen snarled, took a deep breath, and turned away, walking back up the stairs to where Spindral waited, still sitting before the alter.

"These acolytes wanted nothing more to kill you and take your place in the Academy," he said, standing up, "but your hate was stronger than their's and their blood became your victory."

"My hate, my darkness, and my pain were stronger than their's."

"Indeed, now listen closely and listen well. If you want to know what it means to be Sith:

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall set me free."

The words echoed in Galen's mind and turned over his thoughts.

"Now go," Spindral continued, "nurture your hatred and your pain and then you will be true Sith."

Galen bowed his head and left without another word. He walked down the steps, thinking over what he had just learned. Peace is a lie? Peace is all he ever wanted and now he is supposed to except that what he wanted most isn't real? The Force shall set me free? How could anything free him from the darkness he felt. Spindral had even told him that he should nurture his anger and pain.

Galen walked past the black robed acolytes who were already moving and burning the bodies of the ones he had killed. He kept walking, mauling over Spindral's words, until he he heard a voice.

"So are the corpses your handy work?" Galen looked up to see a pure blood Sith girl. She was maybe a few years older than Galen and was dressed in simple training clothes. She was around his height and had a very toned build. She also had an average face with two boney spikes along her cheek bones and two gold piercings one on each of her eye brows. Her black hair came down to her shoulders, tied in a pony tail, and she wore a smug smirk on her face.

"And if they are?" Galen asked, suspicious of the acolyte

"Then bravo!" She said with a slight Imperial accent as she slowly clapped her hands in mock applause, "Have you talked to Spindral yet?"

"Have you run out of questions?" Galen retorted but that only earned a chuckle from the girl

"I'll take that as a yes. So what did the old hermit tell you?"

"What it means to be Sith." 'and I don't like it' Galen finished in his head

"'What it means to be Sith'" she said mimicking him, "Fine be all dark and mysterious. Whatever floats your star ship. Now I got to go meet this hermit, learn some dark secrets and then I have a nest of angry K'lor'slugs to look forward to."

"Let me guess, you met a Seargent Corum on the way in here."

"He asked you to deal with all his problems too?" She laughed, "That spineless idiot must be asking every person who walks into these tombs for help."

She continued to chuckle to herself as she walked past Galen towards the entrance of the chamber but then stopped and looked back at Galen.

"Hey, want to help me clear out that nest? We can split the reward and I really doesn't want to wade through all those slug guts by myself."

"What makes you think I won't just kill you and take the reward?"

"Would it really be worth the trouble?"

Galen thought for a minute before deciding that it wasn't worth it. "Do you expect me to just wait for you to finish talking to the old man?"

"Yep," she said simply, turned, and walked away.

Galen glared at her as she left but did nothing else. Deciding that it would be easier to wait for her and tackle the nest together, Galen sat down to tend to his wounds. Channeling his dark energy, he let his anger flow through him. His anger amplified the darkness that now crawled over his skin and seeped from his body as a dark red mist. The darkness flowed over the cuts and gashes, knitting them back together seamlessly except for the largest gash across his back which would undoubtedly leave a scar.

This technique was only ever mastered by the most gifted of Sith and Galen's unusually strong connection to the Force made it almost second nature. However the technique required at least some concentration on Galen's part. On more then one occasion Galen hadn't even realized that he was doing it. After each fight and practice session his body just healed itself as easily as breathing and it wasn't until later that he realized that his body no longer ached.

The trick behind the technique some called Pained State, was to think of the darkness as a living thing. A living thing that existed inside a host vassal and wanted to protect that vassal in the sole interest of self preservation.

Galen continued to meditate even after his wounds healed until the other acolyte returned, smelling slightly of sweat and blood.

"Are you an all powerful Sith yet?" Galen asked dryly

"Not sure, did you grow a sense of humor while I was in there?" She said smirking at Galen's scowl

"No, now let's go kill something."

With that they walked down the halls to the chambers where the K'lor'slugs were breeding. The slugs themselves were massive red worm-like creatures that scuttled around on short pincer legs. Each slug would rear up and spit corrosive slime from their mouths or slash at the two acolytes with two longer pincers on either side of their heads. Well, they didn't really have heads so much as huge, gaping mouths filled with rings of teeth and black beady little eyes on the sides.

The two of them hacked through rooms filled with the slugs, throwing lightning from their fingers and tossing the worms like rag dolls. They had just cleared their second room when Galen the other acolyte spoke again.

"What's your name anyways?" She asked. Galen eyed her suspiciously before deciding there was no harm in answering.

"Galen." He said dryly

"Just Galen?"

"Yes, what's your's?"

"Paxea T'Marra."

"Paxea?" Galen asked

"It's a traditional Sith pure blood name. I know, it's terrible." She said idly

They came to the final chamber of the K'lor'slug nest, the egg chamber. The whole room was covered in a pale green resign that had hardened to the red rock walls, cradling dozens of eggs. Infant K'lor'slugs scuttled around the room, guarded by massive brood guardians. This breed was twice the size of the average slug and had tough boney plates over their hides.

Galen and Paxea readied their vibro blades and charged, each taking one guard. Galen ducked a glob of acid that was spat at him and slashed at the slug's side. The beast screeched at him and lunged, snapping it's mandibles. Galen jumped backwards, dodging the attack but the slug kept coming. Galen backed up a few more paces before he sent a bolt of lightning into the creature and rushed forward. Galen slashed low, severing three of the monster's pincer-like legs and the slug fell to the side. Galen brought his blade down into the top of the slug's head.

No sooner had he des patched the beast when another one slithered up to him and struck. It went on like that for a while until the slugs finally stopped coming but not before Galen killed a good six of those guardian slugs. Galen sheathed his vibro blade and walked over to Paxea who had managed to kill five guardians and a small hoard of those infant ones.

"So," she said, "how do we do this?"

"Do you have any charges?"

"Yeah."

"Set two there and there." Galen said pointing to the areas the bombs would do the most damage.

After the charges were set they got a safe distance from the room before Galen pulled the trigger. The ground it's self as the bombs detonated, shaking dust and rocks from the ceiling as the room behind them collapsed.

"Well that was satisfying." Paxea grinned as they walked off to claim their rewards.

"Yeah." Galen said, not paying much attention as they continued to walk in silence until Paxea spoke again

"So how did you come to Korriban?"

"By star ship."

"You know what I mean." she snapped

"I lost my family in a pirate raid on my home planet. A dark lord saved my life when he sensed my connection to the Force. I've spent everyday since then training to be Sith. Now I'm here for my final trials." Galen said after a long silence

"Heh, a deep tragic back story to go with all that primal rage. I guessed as much." She said, grinning as Galen scowled at her again

"All right then what's your story?"

"I was born a slave owned by some Hutt. I was shipped all over the galaxy like livestock until a Sith picked me out for my Force Sensitivity. I learned to use my abilities and now I'm here."

Galen raised his brow as she finished her story. Very few acolytes came to Korriban by choice but he hadn't expected her story to be so similar to his.

They finally came to the entrance of the tomb, where the sergeant was still ordering his men against the K'lor'slugs. He saw them coming towards him and walked over to greet them.

"I heard the explosions from here. Thank you for everything you've done and yes I have your reward right here." He said giving each of them a handful of credits.

"I think we deserve something a little extra. We do have to split the reward between the both of us." Paxea said

"I can't offer any more credits but I can give each some of our gear like promised and if either of you ever need the hundred and fifth infantry, just call." Corum said as he showed them over to the base's armory.

Paxea selected two black dura steel vanbraces that doubled as communicators, worn over her regular clothes while Galen chose some silver dura steel shoulder guards. With their new gear, they finally left the dreary tombs and walked out into the blinding sunlight made all the brighter after there time in the tombs. They hiked up the steep path to the academy, ignoring the heat and their fatigued bodies.

They finally came to the academy grounds and bought some new clothes to replace their worn and tattered ones from a requisitions droid before heading inside. They came to the main lobby were they stopped.

"I have to go deal with my idiot overseer Harkun over that way." Paxea explained pointing to the right side of the room

"I gotta go that way." Galen pointed in the opposite direction, "Don't get killed Paxea."

"Only if you do the same." She said and with that they went their sepperet ways, off to see their overseers.


End file.
